Roses
by The Forrest of Fanfic
Summary: Another take on the Mako and Korra kiss in which there never was one Mako just left with Asami and went back to her place so the gates are open for Bolin right? Borra.


There she was. When he first laid eyes on her, even before he realised she was the avatar, he saw something special in her. Her hair was a beautiful shade of brown and she always looked stunning whatever she wore, even when it was her pro bending armour. Before he wasn't so sure during the first date he was awkward and stupid but she seemed to love it and never really stopped laughing. This time he was sure. He loved her.

Pabu scurried on to his left shoulder snuggling in to his neck watching as his master drawled over this girl. He never understood what was so good about her she was just another human but who was he to judge he was a fire ferret with a strong relationship with an earth bender with emotional issues.

Bolin walked forward holding the bunch of roses behind his back. He came to her side, she seemed distracted and distant. He coughed a little snapping her back to reality.

"Oh hi Bolin." She said without the usual spring in her vocals. Something was wrong and he had to find out what it was, hopefully then the flowers would cheer her up after he found out what it was.

"Umm Korra are you okay?" He placed the flowers on the floor next to him and turned her towards him so they made direct eye contact. His love for her could wait he first had to know what is eating at her soul right now.

"Where's Mako? I have to speak with him." She looked down at the floor kicking a small pebble in to the lake and that is how Bolin felt. He knows now that once again his brother was chosen over him.

"With Asami back at her place I think…"There was complete silence as he watched her face cripple and her tears become more frequent but there was no noise. "You really like him don't you." She gazed up at him and looked straight in to his eyes and saw nothing but sorrow and sadness as she nodded her head.

With that he dropped his own head and let his hands full from her shoulders to his sides and he turned and walked away. "Where are you going Bolin?" Still with tears in her eyes she stepped towards him. "Why are you hurting?" She looked concerned but he gave her a small smile and gently moved her off him.

"I'm going to my room then I'm going to drink." He gave a sigh before looking back at her and saw her beauty as it stared back at him. "…excessively." He left.

Korra was so confused. What had caused her best friend to start hurting like that? She would have to figure it out later as she had her own problems to cry over. Turning around she saw the bundle of roses on the ground where Bolin once stood. _I hurt him like that _she thought picking up the roses. A note was inside the roses she read it aloud.

_I hope you had a good first date with me. I would love another date with you and I would also like to be your boyfriend if you'll take me._

_\- Bolin_

Why did he have to be sweet? He could have been suave, cool or anything else apart from sweet but he just had to be sweet which broke her more than anything else. She fell to the floor sobbing until it got really dark and she left for air Temple Island.

The next morning Korra was at the training room bright and early, she had a lot to think about and this was the best place for it. She unzipped her bag and put on her training pads and pulled out some water bending it around her and started to train.

It had been about an hour since she started and she was still thinking about the same thing she had an hour ago, _do I like Bolin? _He had been there since the beginning and had quite blatantly liked her even before he found out she was the avatar plus that first date was pretty amazing and there was literally no one else a part from her dad that made her laugh so much.

"Korra…?" she turned around seeing him, he was a mess. His eyes were bloodshot his hair was ruffled and she could smell the alcohol from the other side of the training room. "What are doing here? Mako has gone out with Asami trainings off today." He turned around slowly trudging his way back up the stairs to his apartment. He was probably about to go up there and drink some more.

Korra sighed she couldn't let him drink himself in to oblivion because of her. She ran upstairs and bust through the door and ran over to Bolin in the kitchen. His table was almost covered in whisky bottles as he hung over the bread board obviously too hung over and too tired to cut the bread. "Great that's another lock I'm going to have to buy… Mako is gonna love me when he gets home." He turned around and basically walked through her as if she wasn't there, which she wasn't expecting she almost fell on to all the whisky bottles on the table, he then bent down to pick up the lock throwing it on to the coffee table scratching it a little. "…and now I've scratched the damn table Mako is gonna lecture me until the polar bear dogs come home." He face palmed as he walked over to the window.

Korra walked slowly over to him and turned him around so they made direct eye contact she smiled and thought, _yes I like Bolin. _"Fuck Mako." She said quite confidently. She pulled him in kissing him hard his breath had a strong taste of whisky but Korra didn't care this time she wouldn't hurt him. This time she would choose him.


End file.
